


Finger Painting and Erotic Fantasies Just Don't Mix

by floral___fantasy



Series: Cube.tree Daycare Centre [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Casual Sex, Crossdressing, Erotica Writer, Friends With Benefits, GONE SEXUAL, Heartache, Hwitaek is the best friend, Jinho is confused, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shinwon is Jinho's editor, ero writer!jinho, gone wrong, teacher!hongseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floral___fantasy/pseuds/floral___fantasy
Summary: Yang Hongseok. Single. Desperately single. His job as a kindergarden teacher doesn't give him enough time for his personal life. His friends try to convince him to get out there and start dating other people aside from his work but he probably has forgotten what it felt like to have a life without his precious students.Jo Jinho. Single. Recently single. His job as an erotic novelist keeps him busy with sex yet he could never find something he could call love. His latest muse left him and now he's stuck with nothing to write about. So absorbed with work he has probably forgotten what life without trying to fetishise love.





	Finger Painting and Erotic Fantasies Just Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> ok fuck idek this has sex   
> I'm usually known for my fluff but this... IDEK   
> just wanted to give hongseok a story   
> BTW TO NEW READERS THIS IS A SPINOFF TO SOCIALLY INEPT AND ECCENTRIC FATHER   
> A COMPLETE STAND ALONE SERIES THAT YOU CAN READ WITHOUT READING MY OTHER FICS BC ITS FINE  
> idk if i should put my twt handle in this but ok I'm @floral___hwan don't like publicly @ me ok   
> its weird. just slide into my DMs or something just don't PUBLICLY @ ME i beg y'all

"Hongseok... I don't think I can be with you anymore."

 

Hongseok could never remember the last he was with someone but he could always remember the day they would break up. Always for the same reason, it wasn't because of the cliche, 'It's not you, it's me.’ But because it was always because of him. 

 

"What? What're you saying?"

 

"I'm sorry but you... You just seem so distant and I can't keep on doing this. I'm sorry but we should see other people," Hongseok could still remember the exact words she told him.

 

"I... I see. I'm sorry if you feel that way. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

 

"Goodbye, Hongseok."

 

"Goodbye."

 

And that was the last time, Hongseok saw her.

________________________________________

 

"Let's break up."

 

"Can we talk about this later? I'm a bit busy."

 

"That's the exact reason why I'm breaking up with you! You won't listen to me! I'm leaving you. Goodbye."

 

"...I'm sorry if you feel that way."

 

"...I'm sorry as well."

 

And with their sorries, Hongseok drifted apart from her.

________________________________________

 

"Oppa. I can't deal with you anymore."

 

"Alright, let's break up then."

 

"... What?"

 

"Don't you want to break up?"

 

"Yes...but I didn't think you wanted the same."

 

"I don't. But if I'm not what you want. I understand."

 

"...I'm sorry."

 

"I'm sorry as well."

 

It was easier when Hongseok had his heart broken so many times. It didn't even phase him one bit. Maybe it hurt months later but wounds help and he'll get over it. 

 

Tears somehow still filled his eyes and the strong current of his emotions came stinging back. Why?

________________________________________

 

"Hongseok? Hongseokkie? HONGSEOK WAKE UP!" Hwitaek shook his sleeping friend awake.

 

"Huh? What?! Where am I?" Hongseok woke up still a bit teary-eyed from his dream he had already forgotten about.

 

"Did you sleep in your office again?" Hwitaek sighed.

 

"Uh...Did I?" Hongseok checked his surroundings and saw stacks of unorganised papers and he knew he was in his office. 

 

"I thought I told you to go home early?" Hwitaek placed his hands on his waist, scolding his friend.

 

"Sorry, hyung. I just had so much to finish," Hongseok yawned.

 

"You don't really need to? You could've finished that later. You shouldn't overwork yourself," Hwitaek sighed.

 

"You're right. I'm just overworking myself, aren't I?" 

 

"Yeah... Tell you what, get some rest, I'll set everything up. Seonho-ah did say he was coming in early for work. We can handle it. I bet you didn't have anything to eat yet. I'm gonna make a fresh batch of coffee for you then I'll run down to the store and get you something to eat. Alright?" 

 

"Thanks Hui hyung."

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

"What will I do without you hyung?" 

 

"I worry about that too." 

________________________________________

 

Yang Hongseok, was just an average working-class man. He was just a teacher working in a daycare-slash-tutorial centre he owned himself. People would say he was well accomplished at the age of 24 but he was still paying a lot of the land debt and pay was still hard to come by with a staff of four teachers, not including himself, and a part-time worker. He still had to worry about paying the bills and reaching his apartment rent at the end of every month. He would set-up extra classes just to make ends meet with his students monthly tuition fee. Hongseok was no doubt overworked from everything. He sighed as he laid on his office couch to rest a bit from his work. His whole body gett heavier with his eyelids falling and he was fast asleep. 

________________________________________

 

“So what exactly do you want to do?” One of Hongseok’s ex’s taunted, huffing at him. 

 

Hongseok remembered this breakup… They were at some cafe and Hongseok was exhausted from the first few months of opening up the daycare he hadn’t been seeing his girlfriend at that time for their dates. He would sometimes make excuses to miss their dates as he continued to work. Hongseok thought it was tiring to keep it up and felt they were both tired with each other. 

 

“Let’s just break up,” Hongseok sighed. 

 

“Are you… You’re breaking up with me?” 

 

“I mean… If you were going to do it, why not get on the same page. Yeah, let’s break up.”

 

“…I didn’t think you would say yes just like that…”

 

“No, I’ve been completely busy and been neglecting you so I’d understand if you want to break up.” 

 

“…”

 

“I’ll save you the time and leave. It’s was nice knowing you…” Hongseok abruptly stood up and left the cafe. Not looking back, he left just like that. There was no romantic gesture of her running after him or whatever. When he came back to work, he felt just as empty as he remembered. That was the last relationship he had. 

________________________________________

 

Seonho, Hongseok’s young part-timer, shook him awake; looking a bit worried for the elder. “Oh god! Are you alright?” 

 

“…Huh?” Hongseok rubbed his head from a bad headache after waking up. 

 

“Teacher, you were crying! Are you okay?!” Hongseok puzzled, touched his cheeks and felt the tears that flowed down his face without realising his tears still continuing to flow. “Teach, are you okay?! Do you need anything?” Seonho concerned for the elder man. 

 

“No, it’s alright, thank you… I didn't realise I was crying…” Hongseok wiped his tears with his sleeves.

 

“Did you have a bad dream? I saw you crying while you were sleeping… Maybe that’s why?”

 

“No… well I don’t think so? I don’t remember… I guess it was really sad?” Seonho grabbed the mug of coffee on Hongseok’s desk and quickly passed it on to him as he continued to wipe the tears still baffled from the sudden droplets of tears. “Thank you,” Hongseok sipped from his mug, hinting the satisfyingly bitter taste of his coffee. After a few more sips and a large big gulp he had finished his coffee and passed the mug back to Seonho to place on his desk. “I needed that.” 

 

“Damn Teach, you just inhaled that.” 

 

“Thirsty.” 

 

“Alright, I’m just gonna let you rest again I bet you’re still tired.” 

 

“Yeah, kinda…” Hongseok's heart tugged a bit at the of his young chick part-timer maturing so fast.  Hongseok got comfortable again on his couch as his eyes followed Seonho cleaning his boss’ messy office. Hongseok’s eyes start to become heavy and before he knew it, he was asleep again. 

________________________________________

 

Hwitaek returned with breakfast at hand, having more for one person. He knew Seonho would come early so he bought extra for him. Hwitaek entered the faculty break room and placed the plastic bag of cheap convenient store food down on the table. He grabbed a clean mug from one of the cupboards and began pouring himself a cup of leftover coffee he had prepared for Hongseok before he left. It was not a the most perfect weather to drink cups of hot coffee on this heated summer day but he didn't really care. After a few sips, he placed the mug down and opened the plastic bag filled with the food he had bought. He took out the egg and tuna sandwich he bought for Hongseok accompanied with banana milk and an overpriced orange. He also took out bags of dried mangos he had bought for Seonho and placed them in sight for the young chick to see. 

 

Hwitaek came into Hongseok’s office with Seonho cleaning some of Hongseok’s messy stacks of paper. Hwitaek spotted Hongseok still passed out on his couch, snoring in the most uncomfortable position Hwitaek could think of. 

 

“Was he asleep the whole time?” Hwitaek asked the younger boy. 

 

“Nah, he fell asleep again. Did you know he cried in his sleep?” Seonho’s words intrigued the teacher.

 

“What?! What was he crying about?”

 

“He said he wasn’t really sure but he said it was a sad memory…” Hwitaek placed Hongseok’s food on his desk and slowly crouched down to check on Hongseok. The other teacher was mumbling words Hwitaek could not fully comprehend. He slowly moved in closer and heard cries of sorries and sounded like he was begging? 

 

“…I’m…sorry…’lease don’t leave me…” Hongseok furrowed his eyebrows as he mumbled on. “I’m sorry…” He sniffled. “I…love…you…” Hwitaek sighed he always knew Hongseok was never good at keeping relationships. Even though he always said they usually meant nothing. They always did. He was just some love stricken fool who just wanted someone to love. He knew his friend for years and could tell when he was trying to hide something. It was stupid for Hwitaek to interfere with Hongseok’s personal matter but he was still his friend. Hwitaek somehow felt that the stress of his work had always related to his unsuccessful relationships. Hwitaek sighed and pushed Seonho out of the room to give Hongseok his quiet time. 

________________________________________

 

Hongseok woke up again in an empty, much cleaner office. He looked around to see if Seonho or Hwitaek was waiting for him. He checked his wall clock and saw the time was a quarter to 10. Classes were starting and the children were probably out playing. 

 

Hongseok yawned and scoped his room again. He saw the food Hwitaek had left him and instantly grabbed the banana milk. Sipping on the lukewarm beverage he scanned the tuna and egg sandwich and its mystery contents. He opened the the plastic cover of the sandwich and placed his banana milk down. He scarfed down the sandwich and would wash its taste down with his banana milk. After he was finished with the sandwich and milk he opened the tiny orange that was worth way more than it should’ve been. He placed the whole fruit in his mouth letting the juices fill his mouth and gathered all his trash and before throwing it at once in the trash can. 

 

He peeked out of his office and heard the children’s voices and knew classes were really ongoing. He slowly exited his office and watched as the children recited and listened to their teachers. Hongseok had three daycare classes with Hwitaek teaching one of them. At the afternoon, there were some students who would come to the cozy abode and would avail of their tutoring services. Almost all their teachers were tutors and that’s where Seonho comes in. 

 

The young boy was hired to be their daycare assistant always making sure the kids were safe during their afternoon activities with the other teachers. He would watch and supervise the kids as they played and nap time was always to keep the kids occupied. It was summer right now and Seonho had plenty of free time so he would often come early to work and help during the morning activities. Hongseok saw Seonho by the front reception area stuffing his face with his most favourite snack, dried mangos. 

 

“Will you ever get tired of those?” Hongseok questioned the boy’s love for the snack. 

 

“Nephfer,” Seonho said with his mouth still full of dried mangos trying to say ‘Never.’

 

“Yeah that’s fair—“

 

“Hey Teach, why do you cry about your exes?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Yeah, Teacher Hui said you were. LOL.” 

 

“Oh my god. Shut up Seonho.” Hongseok felt that it was childish of him to keep the past close to him especially with ex-girlfriends. But it was laughable to think about it. To cry over your exes that you have broken up with since forever. That was kinda sad even for him. But Hongseok was lying if he said he was fine with being alone and living a celibate life but come on. If he still hung on to the past he would never get anywhere. He was 24 and the last time he had sex was a year ago. He thought maybe he needed something noncommittal. Something easy. Hongseok could do easy. 

________________________________________

 

“I just don’t think this draft is any better as well, I’m sorry Jinho ssi. If you can’t fix the story by the end of the month we’ll have to push back your release date,” Jinho solemnly nodded and exited his main editors’ office. He reached Shinwon’s desk and slammed his rejected draft on the said man’s desk. Shinwon looked up and saw Jinho was pissed. Like, really pissed. 

 

“FUCK THOSE GUYS.” Jinho pulled out the chair across Shinwon’s desk and angrily sat down. 

 

“They didn’t like the second draft?” Jinho scorned at Shinwon and he figured he was right on the dot. 

 

“It’s not my fault that those guys are a bunch of vanilla cunts!” Jo Jinho was a famed, erotic writer under a secret pen name. Every so month Jinho would write all day long about sex that it had become so hollow and just wrote plain smut. Jinho was criticised by his editors that it had no solid plot and his audience wouldn't buy it. But he knows that’s the only reason why people buy it. For the sex and downright dirty kinks people are into. Jinho had only followed what the editors wanted and made sex happen.

 

It was always about sex and the shallow meaning of love. Jinho wanted something more to what he was writing that he had just given up and just wrote sex scenes upon sex scenes to just keep the story going. Jinho wanted something to keep his mind of it so that night he went drinking. 

 

He usually did, even though he was a small man he had kept his liquor in well and sat beside a sobbing man who did not keep his alcohol well. Jinho didn’t want to bother the man but he seemed so lonely and sad that he took pity on the guy. 

 

“So,” Jinho coughed to catch the man’s attention, “What’s got you down?” Jinho shot down his glass of soju to wash away the awkwardness. The man looked up to him. His face was tear-stained yet so beautiful. His lightly tanned skin was illuminated by his tears and his haired part in the middle. He adjusted his turtleneck down and Jinho caught a glimpse of his Adam’s apple and how much it protruded. The man slowly blinked to him, keeping eye contact which made Jinho feel slightly uncomfortable because was facing an actual angel. 

 

“I got dumped.” 

 

“Wow, rough night.” 

 

“I mean I wasn’t the most subtle person about it.” 

 

________________________________________

 

Hongseok had called Kim Jiwon over for a couple of drinks. They were good friends in college and he kinda knew of his past life, even though Hongseok was still trying to escape from it. The two men caught up and just drank the night away. They got drunk together until Hongseok just that to fuck it up. 

 

“It was good catching up with you,” Jiwon said before chugging down his bottle of beer. 

 

“Yeah, it was good seeing each other again,” Hongseok lazily smiled as took another shot of soju. “Hey, I know this is weird and all but do you wanna have sex with me?” Alright, before you say anything, Hongseok was not gay he was just willing for anything. He had just wanted to call someone up for sex and the first person he thought of that was down for it would be Jiwon. 

 

“You’re drunk.” 

 

“No! I’m serious! Will you have sex with me?” 

 

“Fuck no.”

 

“What why not?!” 

 

“One because your drunk—“

 

“I am not drunk.”

 

“And two because I just came here to have a couple of drinks with a friend. I’m not looking for something like that right now. If that was your intention from the start, dude that’s kinda dick move but it’s cool. Still had a good time. I’m just gonna pay for the tab. And you know what. You rest. It was nice seeing you again, Hongseok hyung,” Jiwon chugged his whole beer down and got up from the stool. Jiwon signalled the bartender and patted Hongseok’s back as a good night. “Maybe when you’re sober and you’ve thought about it, ask me again but for now, get some rest Hongseok hyung. You’re a mess.” 

 

________________________________________

 

“And now I drink. Because it’s the closest thing I’ll get to sex! It’ll make you feel like you're on the top of the world then regret comes after. Just like sex.” 

 

“Just like sex,” Jinho nodded. “Hey, you're into a one night stand right?”

 

“I’m sorry?” 

 

“You wanna have sex?” Jinho bluntly asked. 

 

In a heartbeat they were somehow in Hongseok’s car having sex. 

 

________________________________________

 

Jinho and Hongseok started kissing each other in the parking lot. The two didn't release and Hongseok slammed Jinho into his car as he unlocked the backdoor. Once it was open, Jinho fell into the backseat and Hongseok came in pulling himself in the car. When Hongseok locked his car door, Jinho quickly grabbed Hongseok hungrily tasting his lips. Hongseok slowly towered over Jinho as he unbuckled his belt one hand and the other pressed beside Jinho’s body. Jinho licked his lips as he saw Hongseok was already hard. Jinho wanted to take charge and slowly messaged Hongseok’s erect dick through his boxers. 

 

“Just suck me off already,” Hongseok panted as he rolled his head back from Jinho’s touches. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Jinho lowered his head down to Hongseok’s bulge and eyed it closer. Hongseok leaned back and saw how seductive Jinho looked before even sucking him off. Jinho nuzzled closer to Hongseok’s dick catching its hot scent before pulling it out. Jinho’s cold fingers touched Hongseok’s dick and the man drew back from the sensation. Jinho slowly grasped Hongseok’s dick then immediately licked the pre-cum off the tip of Hongseok’s dick whilst keeping eye contact. 

 

“Shit, that’s so hot,” Hongseok’s dick twitched with Jinho teases. Jinho softly blew on the dick before he inserted in his mouth. Hongseok’s dick was finally in his mouth. Jinho began sucking Hongseok’s dick, licking the shaft and of course he did not neglect the balls. Jinho licked Hongseok’s balls ever once in a while and would laugh at Hongseok’s reaction. Hongseok pulled Jinho’s hair whenever Jinho would start sucking him off again. Hongseok had already came twice but Jinho was still hungry for more. Hongseok would moan and it would be music to Jinho’s ears and it was a treat if he came into Jinho’s mouth again. Jinho would spit the cum out of his mouth also sticking his tongue out as he did and would want to go for another round. “No that’s enough,” Hongseok stopped Jinho. 

 

“I mean if you wanna go to the butt stuff I’m all good with that.” 

 

“No I mean this. Fuck, Jiwon was right I am just drunk.” 

 

“…I can go if you want me to,” Jinho felt disappointed that he wasn't gonna get fucked tonight. But he kinda understood you do stupid stuff when you’re drunk and having sex with a total stranger is no exception. Hongseok didn’t reply and sat up and covered his face. Jinho didn’t say a word and slowly unlocked the car door and stepped out. 

 

Hongseok was now alone in his car with his cum all over the carpet. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing, Hongseok. This was a bad idea from the beginning.” 

 

The man went home that night filled with regrets that he only wanted to forget. Sex is just like drinking, you can be addicted to it. You either hate or you don’t. Some regret some nights after it. And some just want it because they're stupid. Hongseok was stupid. So he wanted it.  When he knew he shouldn't have.

**Author's Note:**

> and thats the preview chapter  
>  what will happen next  
>  idfk don't ask me ask satan u fucking sinner   
> PRAY FOR UR FUCKING S I N S


End file.
